


My Work Here Is Done

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime Hinata's friends are finally happy after everything that happened in the neo world program. His work is done, he thinks.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	My Work Here Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad this is a vent
> 
> ⚠Trigger Warning: Suicide⚠

Neo World Progam.

What a mess Future Foundation made thinking of that one. Honestly. Though, after long, painful, and stressful years. Everyone is okay for now.

Ibuki has started to sing a song every morning and being even more cheerful, somehow. Hiyoko has started dancing around the islands whenever she feels like it and has started making fun of everyone again. Can't say I didn't miss that about her.

Mahiru has started asking everyone to pose for pictures or just taking pictures without asking for posing. Teruteru started cooking for everyone again and flirting with everyone also. Imposter has opened up about who they are more. Nagito is well Nagito but he's been doing better with feeling welcomed.

Mikan apologized for how she acted and started caring for everyone 100x more now. Soda has been making gifts for everyone. Akane and Nekomaru has been cheering everyone on more. Fuyuhiko and Peko have been talking with everyone more and being more emotional towards everyone. Sonia has gone back to being the loveable princess she is, though she doesn't hide her feelings anymore. Gundham has shown a lot more of his animals to everyone. 

All in all, everyone is okay. Everyone is good. Well, almost everyone. 

I haven't been well, I guess I have to admit that. Since I came out of the program I've only had one mindset. Helping everyone else overcome the despair. I think, I've done the best I can. So, what other purpose do I have? 

I let out a tired laugh, god, I've been hanging out with Nagito too much recently. Closing my eyes and letting the smell of the ocean and the sand fill my senses I tried to calm myself somewhat. 

Hajime Hinata. Izuru Kamukura. Hajime Kamukura? Izuru Hinata? Who am I? 

That's what I struggle with the most. Since I woke up. I don't know who I am. Everyone calls me Hajime but am I even him anymore? Opening my eyes I glance at my hands. All these talents.. I don't own a single one myself. They aren't mine. I always remind myself. I have to. Otherwise..

Putting my hands down I stand up and set off towards my cottage. On the way I see Mikan and Ibuki hanging out, but smiles on their faces. Offering a small wave once I saw them I continued on.   
Once arriving at my cottage I shut and locked the door.

Letting out a breath I walked over to the shelf that used to hold Monokuma slushies. Dragging the shelf forwards I hear something drop. Using that as my queue I stop moving the shelf and make my way behind it. Scooping up the dropped item I set off towards my bed, after I close the blinds and curtains.

Sitting down I stare at the dropped item in my hand. A knife, snuck it from the kitchen when I first awoke from the program. Eyes becoming half lidded I dragged the knife along my arm applying pressure. 

Ignoring Izuru telling me to stop in my head, I add more pressure, feeling my arm cut open and the cold air sting the wound. Repeating that action a few times I hold the knife in my hands once again.

White sheets now coated red, I sadly laughed. This doesn't help me figure who I am, does it? I thought to myself. No shit, you're Hajime. Now go get Mikan. Izuru cursed me out in my head. "Shut up.." I mumbled, you're not helping. 

Setting the knife down I stood abruptly and walked over to my desk pulling out paper and a pen. Best not bleed over this.. Wrapping my tie around my arm I set the pen down to start writing.

"Dear Everyone,

Im sorry if you have happened apon my body.   
This may be..surprising? I think.   
The truth is I've been thinking about this since I got out of the program. I don't know who I am. That has bothered me since. I may look like Hajime Hinata but all these talents aren't mine. They would never be. I'm fake hope as Nagito would have said a long time ago..  
Why didnt I do this sooner?   
I wanted everyone to be happy. I named it my job to make everyone escape despair. So that's what I did. You all are happy now and I'm proud of you. Stay happy. I wish you all the best.

Goodbye, sincerely, a friend"

Setting down the note, tears spilling out of everyone's eyes.  
"He..he could have asked us for help" Akane mumbled out, looking down not being able to look at her now dead friend. Hiyoko was sobbing into Mahiru's shirt, "B-big brother is so stupid! Th-this is such a bad joke.." Hiyoko sobbed out, Mahiru rubbing her head, also crying and looking down.

Fuyuhiko and Soda stormed out of the small cottage. Gundham was mumbling a ritual of such, "for him to have a peaceful afterlife" he said. Nekomaru was crying while trying to comfort Akane. Sonia was crying while standing by Gundham, listening to the ritual speech. Ibuki was standing by Mikan who was looking over her deads friends body to see if she could save him somehow. 

Out of everyone though, Nagito was the most upset. Staring at the note with such burning hatred and sadness. Why, Nagito thought, why does Hajime have to be so dumb? He could have come to any of us.. A hand appeared on his shoulder, looking at who it was connected too he ended up locking eyes with a crying Peko.

"Maybe we should take a breather, yes?" not having the energy I nodded, on the way out I glanced at Hajime's body.

I love you and for your information. You're Hajime Hinata and an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
